


The Ongoing Nightmare

by Yunalystelle



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunalystelle/pseuds/Yunalystelle
Summary: Kidnapped, in a case of mistaken identity, Kamila faces the scene of her dark secret.
Kudos: 5





	The Ongoing Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober prompt "Kidnapped".

Trapped in that dark and cramped space, Kamila thinks about home, Lynne, Missile.

The trunk opens.

Her old home, once a place of happy memories, now dilapidated.

Where her mother died.

Because of that, her dad-

No, don't think.

She reads, seeking an escape from this nightmare.

A friendly face appears before her, floating in a world of red and black.

The sad and scared little girl reaches out to him.

It's such a relief to let the truth spill from her lips at long last.

Kamila is so very tired of holding it in. 

Just let the nightmare end.


End file.
